Take A Chance On Me
by TheAriaofSummer
Summary: “You’re much more attractive.” He stated thoughtfully. Astoria and Draco oneshot. R


**Title:** Someone To Cry With

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one.

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** A oneshot I wrote awhile ago. I've revised it and put it up for you. It was inspired by Moaning Myrtle's quote in HBP "…he's sensitive, people bully him too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's afraid to show his feelings and cry!" This takes place during his sixth year. I made up Macie Davis and Ross Warrington. They're fictional siblings of Tracey Davis and C Warringon. I wouldn't have put them in here, but Astoria needed friends! 3

Minerva McGonagall handed Astoria Greengrass and frowned pointedly,

"Not your best work." She said, "You could do much better." She then moved on, continuing to hand back the latest essay. Astoria grimaced and looked at Macie Davis.

"Mum's going to kill me." She announced. Macie turned her head from her compact and raised an eyebrow.

"Daphne's going to kill you first you know?" Astoria glared at Macie and crossed her arms.

"Gee thanks Mace, thanks for reminding me." She ran a hand through her dark ebony curls in frustration, she really had worked hard on that essay. "This is why I want to be a Healer." She told Macie, "I won't have to deal with Transfiguration after I graduate."

"Still stuck on that?" Her friend sounded alarmed. "I thought your Mum convinced you to do something..." She paused, biting her bottom lip and thinking. "more suitable." Astoria laid her head in her arms and had half a mind to shout at Macie. Instead, she sighed.

"Never mind." Mrs. Greengrass thought Astoria would work in the Ministry, it was part of her plan. 'Damn her and her plans.' Astoria thought angrily. Daphne's plan was the elaborate life of a socialite. Very much the life Kristine Greengrass had lived, and Astoria was the scholar. Except, she wasn't and her grades were obvious proof of that. After McGonagall dismissed class Astoria waved Macie off and packed her backpack, her face flushed with anger and frustration, as people brushed past her to rush to their next class. She had failed her last essay in Transfiguration and she knew that that meant another Howler if her Mum found out, which she would. She slumped her shoulders and approached Professor McGonagall hesitantly.

"Professor?" McGonagall didn't look up from her paperwork.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could come in and rewrite my essay?" The professor looked up and studied Astoria for a moment.

"I suppose you could come after dinner tomorrow night and make it up." She said slowly. Astoria nodded thankfully and fled the room. At least she could steal notes off of Ross to study before she rewrote her essay. As she came out of McGonagall's classroom, she heard her name being called behind her and she groaned.

"Astoria!" Daphne snapped. "Astoria!" She said grabbing her younger sister by the arm. "Don't ignore me!" She ordered flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Astoria moaned. "Morning to you too Daph, have a nice day?"

"What did you get on that essay?" Daphne asked, rolling her eyes.

"I failed it." She said flippantly, pulling her arm away from Daphne's grip. Daphne huffed.

"Astoria! What the hell is wrong with you?! If you don't get your bloody arse in gear-"

"Leave me alone, all right?" She said angrily "I'm taking care of it." Without another word she spun away from her sister and stormed up the stairs. Storming down the hall she heard someone call her name again, but it wasn't Daphne coming to yell at her for back-talking her. It was Professor Slughorn and he looked concerned. She hurried over and noticed the Professor had a student standing behind him, exiting his classroom. The student looked over at her briefly, before averting his eyes straight ahead. It was Draco Malfoy. Daphne had a crush on him in fourth year and half of Slytherin house had followed suit. Astoria had never paid much attention to him, her eye had been on Theodore Nott since she had met him on vacation the summer before. But as she studied Draco in the hall, she had to admit he looked dashing, if a little gaunt.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, tilting her head. Malfoy look her up and down, trying to remember where he'd seen her before. He felt that he should know her and tried desperately to remember. Most girls were somewhat hurt when he couldn't remember their names. And if news reached Narcissa that he'd snubbed a good Slytherin girl, he'd have an earful. Astoria nodded as Slughorn questioned her about her morose demeanor, inwardly groaning, if Slughorn kept her there for much longer she would be late for Snape's class. The professor noticed this too and pulled a pass out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I do hope so dear." He looked over briefly at Draco and smiled. "Do be getting along you two or you'll miss class." Draco adjusted the strap on his messenger bag and turned on his heel. Astoria followed. It was her nose that eventually gave her away. Both her and Daphne had their father's nose. Long, and straight, turned up slightly at the tip. Her mother said it was an aristocrats nose. Astoria thought it made her look stuck up

"You're Queenie's sister aren't you?" Draco asked her, his voice void of emotion. Astoria scrunched her nose daintily, her sister was no queen, and that nickname annoyed her.

"Yeah, sadly." Astoria said, glancing over at him. Draco stopped walking and looked at her, which caused Astoria to pause and shift her feet nervously.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, hoping he didn't relay her little comment back to Daphne. Draco didn't say anything for a long minute and then walked on beside her.

"You don't look much like Queenie you know." He told her matter-of-factly. Astoria blinked her green eyes and looked over at him.

"What?"

"You're much more attractive." He stated thoughtfully. "You don't look so," he paused again plainly staring at her. "so disgusted with everything." Startled, Astoria took off at a brisk jog and left behind an amused Draco Malfoy and a late pass lying on the floor at aforementioned boys feet. Astoria burst through the door to the DADA classroom and stood flushed.

"Well well," her Professor drawled. "Late again Miss Greengrass?"

"Um, I was coming and...I." Astoria explained rapidly, digging in her pocket for the pass. Snape stood and looked annoyed. He didn't like Astoria like he did most Slytherins, she was never an exceptional Potions student, or DADA student for that matter. Charms and Herbology were more her thing.

"Come on Miss Greengrass. I really don't have time for this." He said.

"I have a pass, Professor! I do! Give me a second." Astoria said helplessly.

"Detention Miss Greengrass." Snape snapped. "Now sit!" Astoria looked up.

"But I have-"

"SIT!" Snape said angrily. Astoria slumped into her seat next to Macie and she heard the door open behind her. She didn't bother to look. "Malfoy what are you doing here?" Snape asked, surprise lacing his monotone. Astoria looked back and saw that Draco Malfoy had something in his hand.

"I think this belongs to you." Draco said handing her the note, blatantly ignoring Snape.

"Uh yeah...it does." She said taking it in her hand. She turned to the front of the room. "Professor Snape. My pass." She smiled innocently.

"Draco. Since you have Dark Arts next just stay here. I shall explain to your teacher. Take a seat." Snape said before turning back to the board. Draco sat down next to a few other Slytherins as Astoria watched out of the corner of her eye. After a few minutes of debating Astoria quickly scribbled down two words onto a piece of parchment and tossed it backwards onto his table directly behind her.

_**Thank you.**_

Tracey looked at her questioningly but Astoria shook her head. Draco read the note his silver-blonde hair falling into his eyes. He picked up his quill and wrote something. Then scribbled it out, and crumpled it up. He caught her eyes and shrugged. For the rest of the class she could hear him talking to people behind her. When the bell rang she stood to approach him as Snape called his name. Astoria slumped her shoulders as Draco brushed past her.

Astoria lay under the trees next to the lake, her books and essays scattered around her disastrously. She was trying to study. _Trying_ being the keyword.

"Tori!" Ross Warrington called coming over to her smiling. She looked up, and sighed with relief. She hadn't seen her best friend since Monday, when Slytherins and Ravenclaws had double Charms together. "I've heard a bit of gossip about you from Romilda Vane." He declared collapsing down beside her grinning. Astoria raised an eyebrow and ruffled Ross's black hair playfully.

"Oh really? What does she have to say about me?" Ross leaned back into the grass, looking up into the clear blue sky.

"Well, she says that you were passing notes to him during class."

"Theo?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh right." He watched her reaction and frowned shaking his head.

"Bad idea Tori." He told her. Astoria punched Ross playfully.

"You believe Romilda Vane? Honestly Ross, I was just telling him thank you for picking up my late pass in the hall." Ross pulled a piece of her dark hair gently.

"But you wish it was more, don't you Tori?" Astoria grinned.

"Oh yes Ross, I burn for him, I pine for him. Is it that obvious?" He laughed.

"No!" He screamed melodramatically, "Parkinson's recruited you to the Malfoy Fan Club!" Astoria shook her head and looked back down at her Potions essay. Ross had no clue just how right he was.


End file.
